Poetry & Tofu
by Eggroll91
Summary: BeastboyxRaven 50 sentences each based on a word provided by a word genetator .


**1.) ****Attempt**

Raven liked when the green male would surprise her with something sweet, especially since most of his attempts would go wrong.

**2.) Beast**

It wasn't the fact that Beastboy was an animal on the inside that scared the dark girl; it was the fact that inside, she harbored an even bigger beast than him.

**3.) Wag**

When Raven would say something especially nice to the green male, Beastboy couldn't help but wiggle his butt as if he was wagging his tail.

**4.) Queen**

Even though the two of them fought a majority of the time, there were rare moments when he would treat her like a queen and she would give him a smile in return.

**5.) Daring**

After a particularly hard battle, Raven decides that Beastboy had been a bit to daring as she bandages one of his green arms.

**6.) Sunlight**

Raven always liked the dark, but when Beastboy grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, she decided that she could brave the sunlight for a while.

**7.) Basement**

Beastboy wasn't afraid of a lot of things, but it made Raven chuckle slightly when he would drag her with him to the basement.

**8.) Narrow**

As soon as the green boy made her mad, he would poke her in the nose and tell her she was '_cute_ when angry,' causing Raven's eyes to narrow even more.

**9.) Phone**

When Beastboy gave her the phone as a gift, explaining that it was for when he wasn't around, she turned it down, telling him that he would just have to come back sooner and talk to her in person.

**10.) Target**

Even though she loved the hyper green teen, Raven still thought his head was the greatest target to aim for when she was mad.

**11.) Expedition**

The only reason the two were on an 'expedition' was because Beastboy refused to admit they were lost.

**12.) Programming**

His internal programming was altered the moment Raven smiled, not at one of his jokes, but when he nervously gave her a compliment.

**13.) Abandon**

Raven was afraid of being alone, so when Beastboy promised to never abandon her, it was one of the greatest moments in her life.

**14.) Spelt**

Beastboy spelt love the normal way, but after the dark girl kissed him, he spelled it R-A-V-E-N.

**15.) Jealousy**

When Beastboy would flirt with Terra, it took all of Raven's energy to keep things from randomly exploding.

**16.) Numeral**

While discussing Roman numerals, Beastboy had told Raven, "It was stupid to have an 'I' for one when I'd always put 'U' first."

**17.) Smoker**

The dark girl wondered why Beastboy always called her 'smoker,' and when he said that it was because she was hot, she threw her book at the green teen.

**18.) Playing**

It wasn't until Raven had come to his room in the middle of the night to talk about a bad dream that Beastboy was completely sure that they were friends and she wasn't just playing a joke.

**19.) Back**

Beastboy loved the limelight up front while Raven preferred the darkness of the back, but the two of them always met in the middle.

**20.) Bind**

The two of them didn't mind if they were in a bind, as long as they were in it together.

**21.) Nickname**

The dark girl had her own special nickname for Beastboy, "Mine."

**22.) Fight**

It had been a week since their last fight, and things were still going smoothly for the two, now-dating, teens.

**23.) Appointment**

Raven was the only one who could get Beastboy out of his room when he had an appointment with the V-E-T.

**24.) Dislike**

Robin couldn't help but laugh as he watched Beastboy and Raven hide their affection by acting like they disliked the other.

**25.) Accident**

Beastboy's first plan to hug Raven was to "accidentally" slip and latch on to her for support, but Cyborg ruined his moment by catching him.

**26.) Adventure**

Before she had met the titans, Raven's life was dark and dull, but now that she was dating the green male, every day is an adventure.

**27.) Dependent**

Raven wasn't a dependent person, but after she started to like Beastboy, she learned that she couldn't go a day without him.

**28.) Upgrade**

Everyone in the tower could feel their relationship upgrade once Raven started sharing her feelings more and Beastboy started sharing his jokes less.

**29.) Info**

Once Beastboy really started listening to the dark girl, he was surprised by how much info she leaked out about herself.

**30.) Connector**

The two knew they didn't really have much in common, so they figured that their feelings for one another were their connector.

**31.) Chunk**

Whenever the two had to separate for a while, it would feel like a chunk of them was missing, and they both hoped that the chunk was with the other.

**32.) Shut**

When Raven was mad, she would shut the green boy out of her room, but never out of her heart.

**33.) Sex**

Beastboy laughed nervously as Cyborg prepared to give him "The Talk" before Raven came in and calmly told the older boy that they weren't going to have sex any time soon.

**34.) Northern**

Raven thought she was like a northern mountain range, cold and dangerous, and Beastboy half agreed, saying that she was beautiful and inspiring in her own way.

**35.) Rod**

When the dark girl kissed him, it was like lightning and he just so happened to be the rod.

**36.) Troop**

Every morning Beastboy would troop down the stairs, still half asleep, and plop down at the breakfast table, but that changed once Raven started giving him kisses to help wake him up.

**37.) Riding**

Their first date consisted of a movie neither of them enjoyed, dinner that was late and ended up being spilled by the green teen, and the two of them riding home in a horse drawn carriage, which was easily the best part of their night.

**38.) Excitement**

In all of Beastboy's excitement, he would sometime forget that Raven didn't like to be as public about their relationship, and end up giving the dark girl a tight hug or a quick kiss.

**39.) Unite**

When their lips would slowly come together, the two of them were completely united and nothing could break them apart.

**40.) Recognition**

From the first time Raven had given him recognition, Beastboy knew that she was the girl for him.

**41.) Wet**

It always annoyed the dark girl when Beastboy turned into a green dog and licked her with his big, wet tongue.

**42.) Fever**

The first time he kissed her, her face felt warm, her stomach felt fluttery, and she couldn't help but hope that she was coming down with a fever.

**43.) Crisis**

After their first month of dating, the green boy would act like there was a crisis when Raven forgot to give him his good morning kiss.

**44.) Translator**

At first the two almost needed a translator to understand each other, but after spending time together, they only needed a look to know what the other was thinking.

**45.) Nil**

When she asked what the chances were of him leaving her, he responded with, "Zero, nil, nada, none, zilch," and a plethora of other ways to say that he would always be there.

**46.) Computation**

No amount of computation or logic could be used to figure out why Raven cared so much for the green goofball that was currently leaning against her shoulder.

**47.) Continuum**

Every day was the same thing, Raven would wake Beastboy up with a kiss, they'd eat breakfast with the others, the team would go out and fight crime, and then they would all hang out for the evening, and when the dark girl pointed out the routine, the green male responded with "Routines are boring, it's a continuum."

**48.) Complex**

Raven never gave the green male too many compliments out of fear that she would give him a complex.

**49.) Hero**

Raven was sure that even without the power to change into animals and the titan gadgets, Beastboy would still be her favorite hero.

**50.) End**

After many years together, the green man and the dark woman linked hands and said their goodbyes, leaving the tower behind, knowing that it wasn't the end, it was a new beginning.


End file.
